Desires of the Heart
by AmandaPotter8283
Summary: Albus Potter had enough. Albus was done with constantly being used by witches to get to his family. He believed that the only way for him to find someone who would actually love him for himself was to look outside of the wizarding world. Was he right?
1. Girls no more maybe?

Albus Potter was done with girls. He had enough, and only trusted ones related to him. The past few girlfriends Albus had were in love with his fame and good looks, not for the real Albus. After his latest break up with Arabella Pucey, the whore who only wanted a good shag, he knew that if he actually wanted a real love relationship then he needed to look in a place where nobody knew the fame behind the Potter name, and that one place would be in the muggle world.

The day when Albus found the girl of his dreams is where our story starts, on a bright tuesday morning in the blistering heat of the summer sun. Albus was walking alone on the beach near the burrow, letting the sand weave in between his toes. Suddenly, he was pushed face first into the course sand from behind. As the body who knocked into him climbed off, he rolled over and saw a girl of 16 wearing a form fitting sky blue tank top with white shorts. Her dark auburn was pulled haphazardly into a messy pony tail and she had the faintest blush on her porcelain cheeks. Her shocking blue eyes held a glint of embarrassment and concern as she held out a thin hand to help him up. Albus took her small hand and couldn't help but notice that it perfectly fit inside his own.

"Hey, sorry about that! I'm rather clumsy." The girl said, her cheeks tainted with yet another blush.

"No worries," Albus stammered as he became entranced in her blue eyes.

"Rebecca Thompson, but call me Becca," She said shaking their already clasped hands.

"Albus Potter, do you come to the beach often?" he asked.

"Yup, everyday around this time. I'm a bit bored once schools out," Becca told him, "You don't go to school around here, do you?"

"No, I go to a boarding school in Scottland." Albus replied with ease, he was trained with that response for any muggle.

"Oh," She said looking a bit down, " How old are you?"

"I'm going to be 17 in the start of December." Albus told her.

"I'm going to be 17 in the start of next March." Becca said with a smile. A soft calling of Becca's name was heard and Becca turned to see her friend waving her to come back.

"I'll see you around I guess." Becca said with a wave and a smile disappearing into the distance.


	2. Thinking of her

"Alright Al, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" James asked bluntly as he followed Albus into his room. Al laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling with a glazed look on his face.

"Al, siriusly what's up?" James said. Al ignored James' stupid Sirius pun, and that's when James knew that whatever was bothering Al, it was big. Al had always hated James' Sirius jokes because he thought they were pathetic. However, Albus wasn't even paying attention to James at all. He still had a glazed look across his face.

"Oh, ALLIE!" James screamed into Al's ear. Albus jumped and glared at James.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Albus asked James enraged.

"That's my question; you're in a trance mate." James said.

"You can't tell anyone, but I met this girl at the beach today and I really like her." Albus said with a smile on his face.

"Well, Al I got to admit, never really thought you had enough balls to actually talk to a girl that wasn't related to us, but you have proved me wrong young Albie." James said withal smirk as he patted Al's back.

"So when do I get to meet her?" James asked.

"Not a chance. If I even want a shot with her, I need to keep her as far away as possible from you." Albus told him with a teasing smile at the corner of his lips.

Just as James was about to argue back, there was a knock at the door. Both boys looked at each other quizzically, wondering who would be coming over at 12 am.

As Al opened the front door, the last person he expected to see was his 5 year best friend beaten and bruised. Scorpious Malfoy had never looked worse. His left eye was starting to bruise while his lip was bleeding freely. He looked embarrassed and extremely depressed, but determinedly looked at Albus.

"Wow, mate you look like you forget to bow to a hippogriff!" James said openly gapping at Scorpious.

"James, seriously, a little tact would be nice for a change." Albus said to him, as he helped Scorpious lay down on the couch.

"Mate, what happened?" Albus asked Scorpious wondering who would hurt his best mate the way they did. The answer came automatically to Albus as soon as the words left his lips. Of Course, the Malfoys did this to him. Scorpious had been spoiled rotten and loved unconditionally as a child, however, once Scorpious was sorted into Gryffindor all that changed in a blink of an eye. His grandparents and father wouldn't even talk to him, and his mother came along for the ride. It had been bothering Scorpious a lot over the last few years, Scorpious finally broke and told his father how he felt.

"My father did this to me, my grandfather got in a few good swipes as well. They... they kicked me out Albus," Scorpious said looking like a broken man, "I'm alone. I didn't know where else to go so I summoned the Night Bus and came here. I can understand if you don't want me to be here-"

"Oh, shut it, you prat! Of course you can stay here, you're my best mate, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Albus said with a smile and clasped his hand as Scorpious gave a wince.

"Ok, let me get my mum and she will heal you up in a second." Albus said worriedly. Hours past and Albus was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling, listening to Scorpious' soft snoring in the next bed over. He was thinking of Becca again and was wondering the effects of bringing her into the Wizarding World and all the prejudices coming along with that. A prime example of this was what Scorpious had gone through a few hours previous.

"I can't do that to her. I just can't."


	3. Unexpected

As August rolled around the corner, Scorpius and Albus were having a great time. Albus had slowly started to forget about the auburn haired beauty he had met at the beach 1 month ago; while Scorpius tried to forget the awful fight he had with his family that still haunted his dreams and tore is family apart. After many an argument with Ginny Potter about the need for socialization, both boys decided to get a bit of fresh air in the summer breeze.

Scorpius and Albus walked in a little muggle village not far from the Potter's house. The boys were anxiously awaiting their Hogwarts letters, curious as to see who would get the spot as Hogwart's Head Boy. Albus knew that his cousin, Rose would no doubt be the Head Girl of their year. However, Albus would love to be the first head Boy in the Potter family since James Potter Sr. Albus looked over to his best mate, and could not help but smile at how far their friendship had grown since their first year at school.

_Flashback: Start of Second Year_

_Albus quickly walked into the 2nd year Gryffindor dorm before his first lesson began. He had forgotten his favorite quill, and that was no way to start off the new year. As Albus ruffled through his trunk, he heard a faint sniffling sound coming from the bed of Scorpius Malfoy. Malfoy's burgundy hangings were pulled tightly around the four poster bed, covering the crying person from view. Albus walked up to Malfoy's bed and pulled back the curtains to see a bleach blond boy of twelve curled into a ball with a note clamped in his hand. Albus and Scorpius were always civil to one another despite the Family Feud that occurs between their families. You could safely say that the boys were friendly acquaintances. Never had Albus seen the cold, carefully composed boy so vulnerable and full of emotion. Albus leaned down and patted Malfoy on the back, "Mate, what's wrong?"_

_Despite the state the young boy was in, his voice rang clear as a bell when he said, " My parents have sent yet another letter explaining their dislike of the house that I am in. Time and time again, I have explained how I am not like them. However, people assume me to contain the same belief of my father and Malfoy ancestors. I am completely and utterly alone with no one. Not even a sole person who can look past the name."_

"_Mate, believe me when I say, I know that you aren't like them. A name doesn't define you, you define the name by your actions. The first indicator of your difference, is that you are the sole Malfoy to be a Gryffindor out of generations of Slytherins. If that doesn't prove that you are different then I'll kiss Moaning Myrtle!" Albus said with a smirk._

_Both boys laughed together, and from then on were joined at the hip as not only friends but as brothers._

_End Flashback_

As Albus came out of his reverie, something collided into his chest. Albus quickly grabbed the person before they toppled to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Wait, Albus?" Becca asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Albus replied sheepishly.


End file.
